Belly
by Dajypop
Summary: Number two for May requests. Jiraiya makes Orochimaru forget why he was so mad for a while. Mpreg, Yaoi lemon, JiraOro


**AN: This is request number two! I haven't given this pairing any love, and I really wanted to give them a chance. This is my first time writing either of them, so we'll see if I should keep going with them. This request is for JulietteDied. :3**

Pairing: JiraOro

Yaoi smex, Mpreg, foul language. This is set before Oro went all Akatsuki/Sound.

**********************************************************************************

**Belly**

"I hate you." Hissed a venom-coated voice from the bathroom. The pale man emerged from the door, all but seething with a threatening tick to his eye. "I'm going to castrate you and feed your balls to our sensei's child. That blond brat will eat _anything_ twice."

"Oro, baby, don't be like that." Jiraiya simpered in reply, as if his lover was a young child who had dumped his ice cream down his shirt and it was such a _shame_. "You know I did this to you out of love..."

"Drugging me and giving me 'special tea' does _not_ count as love." The raven-haired male replied, a snarl making him twitch that much more.

"Oh, you so wanted it, babe. Trust me...so willing, so _tight_...your little ass practically begged for me."

"Because you gave me sake until my tolerance crashed and then proceeded to touch spots you know for sure are very sensitive."

"Hey, what's six bottles of sake between friends, right? Besides, that was over two months ago, I don't see how you remember that night so well." The white-haired male rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It comes to me in flashes and dreams." The snake-charmer mumbled. He then turned to the other and glared a little more half-heartedly. "How do you remember it so well?"

"It's hard to forget the ass of a snake." This earned him a decent slap to the shoulder and a huffy boyfriend. "And...it was our first time together."

"That...sounds way too sentimental for you. What are you planning?" At this moment, the snake was jumped, giving his most potent 'you make Oro scared' face. For once, he wasn't wearing the purple make-up beneath his eyes, and it seemed to make their gold shine that much more. His lover's eyes softened and he began to rub at the small lump already present where a previously flat belly resided. The response made the other male curious.

"Oooh~! Ahh...J-jiraaaa~!" The sex-obsessed male's eyes and grin widened dangerously and he attacked the gaunt male's lips, his hands diving underneath the fishnet tunic. This stomach was something he could use to his own advantage. His hands rubbed over that spot, making the male beneath him squirm and moan. He became what most would call a 'wiggle worm', whining and whimpering for more.

"What do you want, baby? Talk to me...you know how I like it." While, usually, Orochimaru would only resort to this if he were desperate or extremely close to completion, the touches to his somehow suddenly-sensitive tummy had him caving before he was ready.

"I want...I want that big, delicious cock of yours...inside me. My mouth, my ass, something..." His cheeks heated the more he spoke. "I want the sensual, passionate dance of a dominance battle in our mouths, while you take me with all the speed and power pent up in that sexy, rock-hard body." This all brought a dirty smirk to Jiraiya's face, and he licked his lips as he leant in to attack his lover's neck with teeth and lips. This earned him a low groan and a much happier lover.

"Someone's been reading too much into my novels..." Came the soft reply in his ear. "Not to say I don't like it...you're so sexy when you talk like that. Keep going." He ground down against his lover's crotch, attempting to show him just what those words had done to him. This got yet another moan from the snake, who gripped white hair in his hands and tugged down hard, crashing their lips together so hard their teeth clicked.

So much for hearing more of Orochimaru's thin, shaky voice telling him all the naughty things he wanted to happen. His stretchy tongue fought its way into his lover's mouth, only to have it caught between teeth and held in place as it was sucked. It was a little-known fact that sucking on the snake's tongue only turned him on more. His hint of fangs showed as he smiled a little, looking sort of silly with his tongue hanging out and a big, goofy grin on his face. After a few more moments of this, though, Jiraiya seemed to tire of his lover getting all of the attention. He pulled back and denied the questing tongue when it, once more, pried at his lips. He grabbed it and pinned it to Orochimaru's chest.

"Now, now, baby....who wants to ruin the fun before it starts? You have to do a little something for me, now." He purred darkly, almost worrying the man beneath him. "Undress yourself with that sexy tongue...make sure I can see it." The larger man worked backwards and sat on his knees, watching his thinner friend as he sat up uncertainly. And, boy, did he have every right to be uncertain about this. If he showed Jiraiya something he liked very well...it would likely end up in one of his novels and then he'd never live it down.

However, the desperate nagging in the back of his head decided that it would be a good thing to go ahead and do to get laid. So, in a last-ditch effort to have some more fun, he slid his tongue into the collar of his fishnet top, slowly slipping it up and under until it curled around the hem. Slowly it began to retract back into his mouth, dragging the shirt up with it. His arms sensually moved up above his head to aid in the removal, and his tongue worked up over them, as well. By the time his shirt was off, a good deal of his skin was glistening with sweat and saliva.

When Orochimaru chanced a look up at the pervert's face, his white complexion broke out with the deepest red blush and his jaw nearly fell through the floor. There sat his boyfriend, mouth agape, drool pouring from his lips and blood dripping from his nose, eyes wide and expression dreamy and happy, hand having pulled out his cock. For a moment, Oro just let his tongue hang out and caress his body as he watched with rapt fascination as Jiraiya slowly pumped himself to the snake's movements. That held the attention of those golden eyes until something else cut in and took his brain over.

"Oro..." His name was a breathy moan, and that made him make a soft noise in return. His tongue snaked down to his pants, lapping along the sensitive tummy before teasing his hips, making himself squirm for his lover. That slick appendage finally slipped beneath the stretchy waistband of his pants and, to tease his lover a bit more and give him more to think about, he let it work lower and wrap around his own length, making his eyelids flutter closed. His tongue pushed against the slit in his head and he moaned, bucking his hips up and cracking an eye open to see Jiraiya's hand moving about twice as fast as it had been only moments before.

Finally, unable to handle anymore of this teasing, he finished removing his pants and splayed himself out for his lover, legs spread wantonly and eyes nearly bugging out in a desperate, silent plea for his lover to take him. Jiraiya didn't need to be told twice and reached under the nearby chest of drawers, grabbing a hidden tube of cotton candy lube he'd purchased for when his snake had to give him oral. Orochimaru had made it very clear that he didn't like the taste of it by itself, but this made it good for him.

"D-do you really...keep that stuff everywhere?" It was hard to understand, but he had nearly driven himself crazy already with all of that teasing and touching, and he was nearly delirious.

"Mm...only in here." It _was_ their bedroom, after all.

"And the k-kitchen...the fre-freezer....the cou-ouch cushions, bathroooooooom..." Each word he tried to get out was punctuated by a moan, thanks to those perfect, rough hands working over his body. He took the lube forcefully from the other and squirted out a good deal of it all over his hand, beginning to rub it against the thick, engorged member now in his hand. He was shaking and twitching already; they'd drug it out too long and he knew, now, that he would come too soon and Jiraiya would likely keep going, somehow. That man had the libido of a rabbit. Instead of a Toad Sage, he should have been the Smut-Rabbit Sage.

Soon, he was plenty coated and Orochimaru wrapped his legs around the other's waist. However, the larger male shook his head.

"Stretch yourself, Oro..." He purred, licking his lips. He'd get even more of a show, yet. The snake stared at him with a frown, almost a pout, before he did as he was told and that tongue found its way down his body once more. He sat back and rolled his hips up, holding them there with his strong abdominal muscles. He then coated the first long strip of it with the lube before plunging it inside himself, using his hands to help stretch. He worked that muscle in himself hard and fast, as if simulating what he wanted Jiraiya to do to him.

After a good five minutes of this, coupled with the rapid fisting of Jiraiya's cock and the re-application of the wasted lube, the two finally joined in utter ecstasy. The thicker male's thrusts were as hard and fast as he dared, doing his best not to disturbed the stomach that had gotten him in this very delicious situation. If he made it upset in any way, it was likely that Oro would push him off and make him go take a shower to get rid of this. It wouldn't be the first time.

His body shook and twitched the closer he came, and he roughly gripped the pale male's hips until they bruised, making him hiss in a pained pleasure, something he had grown used to over the years. His own body wiggled of it's own accord, and soon he was screaming as he writhed beneath the other's pounding thrusts. That spot had been found, and it made him all but drool all over himself, with his tongue still hanging out and doing something he had found Jiraiya really liked him to do. He would pump himself to the other's thrusts with it, using that long appendage to his own advantage to pleasure them both at the same time.

Soon, the couple found completion, Orochimaru first, followed not even a second later by his larger companion. While the first cried out with unimaginable vocal prowess, the second grunted his release, one last thrust seating him all the way inside him. The two panted and gasped like drowning men sucking up the last bit of oxygen, and soon they had collected enough of their minds to return to a somewhat-normal state. The first thing Orochimaru did when he was fine again was slap his love at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

"Cheater." He snarled, attempting to wriggle away, but it was clear that he didn't mind it so much.

"Never...you're the only one for me, baby." Came the gentle reply as he nuzzled his lover's neck, smiling.

*****************************************************************************

AN: Haha, yeah, that's right, Icha Icha came from his excursions with Orochimaru. They're all yaoi fics. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, guys. It took me a little longer than I liked, but I'm glad I got it done. :3 Anyway, I'm gonna be heading to bed, now. Night!


End file.
